


荒唐人搞荒唐事

by boyoseya



Category: RPS
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyoseya/pseuds/boyoseya
Summary: 他走过去，先是走，然后跑向他，夏天的热气伴着夜晚的微风随着王瀚哲一起来到了
Relationships: BOY/YOSEYA
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	荒唐人搞荒唐事

01  
2019年年末，王瀚哲被林佳奇与一众老友诳出来看鬼畜，背上生汗，头皮发麻。  
允星河坐在他旁边，惨被误伤，窘得吱哇乱叫，白卫衣遮住脸，脑袋往王瀚哲肩上躲。他浑身发热，影院里笑声起哄连绵不绝，允星河捉他手臂，漂亮手指像隔空画龙，他们俩的弱智年华从荧幕上经过，绿裙子跟熊本熊相映成趣，王瀚哲苦中作乐，靠过去拿嘴唇靠近他头顶，鬼畜电音中奚落是不是难受，要不要一起走。  
允星河从帽檐和手指的间隙里看出去，眼光路过王瀚哲衣冠禽兽的眼镜脚，他笑得脸上发烧，手搭在王瀚哲手腕上，被松松地绕住了，像是故意又仿佛无意为之，脏话笑声也全都没入背景音里，允星河骂骂咧咧说怎么有我啊，但心如明镜：当然有我。  
荒唐岁月里那么多傻逼事他们都一起做。

02  
从前他跟王瀚哲下楼吃十三块一碗的牛肉拉面还要争水来买单，现在王瀚哲请几十个人吃火锅眉头也不皱。吃饭的时候林佳奇录了点小片段，留着回去剪视频用，他们这些没有思想包袱的人在一起快乐碰杯，虚情假意：哔哩哔哩干杯。王瀚哲原本探过身去跟邻座讲话，这时候听见了就转过头来，大猩猩骨骼清奇，用诡异姿势急火火和允星河碰杯，力道偏大，饮料溢出来一半溅在允星河手上。  
穿白衣服吃饭的人普遍心理压力都偏大，允星河一边叫着我操一边忙不迭俯下身就着王瀚哲的杯子在自己手上砸吧了一口，也没顾上手仍然与王瀚哲相错，像是交杯酒，王瀚哲嘎嘎傻笑起来，一桌热爱起哄搞给的直男纷纷心领神会，春风荡漾地开始喊call：允猩合、允猩合、允猩合！王瀚哲瞪大眼睛，眼镜滑下来一点，鉴于公众场合，口吐芬芳地比较温和，手腕和故友的蹭在一起，如同小姑娘结伴上厕所。允星河用湿巾擦手，忿忿不平：“搞中国拜怎么搞我？”也不知是谁带节奏，意味不明地说了一句没有没有，猩猩哥跟允大屌，大惊小怪什么，又不是没见过。  
他们一众人在某国著名同性交友网站上扎根很早，赶上主播潮流，熟知各种猥琐笑话跟基佬名梗，思想开放，更有甚者能当众朗读r18同人文（例如王瀚哲），奉行没事插兄弟两刀。这时候纷纷摆出祝福新人的态度，举杯祝贺两位结束异地，破镜重圆，把没用过的湿巾团成团假装贺礼传到允星河手上。允星河将烫手山芋塞进王瀚哲怀里，七八张雪白湿巾堆成小山，嘴上念念有词：收下收下，恭喜恭喜。王瀚哲一个头两个大，跟他推搡来去：同喜同喜。  
海底捞阿姨不搞性向歧视，闻声热情赶来：您需不需要新婚捧花？  
在她身后四五个员工排队赶来，摩拳擦掌，预备高歌一首结婚进行曲，允星河头皮发麻连声拒绝，帽子遮住脑袋躲在186的高个子身后，王瀚哲腿上放着那堆湿巾捧花，势单力薄，伸手挡住脸，想遁地开溜。他边笑边把头低下去，感觉到桌子底下允星河的手指微微蜷曲，勾过他的手。  
没人知道他们真的搞过。

03  
允星河也不知道他们是怎么搞上床的，那时候还在同居，咕噜还是幼年体，会软绵绵的喵喵叫，还能屈尊降贵的让王瀚哲抱。允星河后来跟王瀚哲讨论过为什么家里的猫普遍都更黏允星河一点，那会儿他坐在王瀚哲的床上，看王瀚哲拿一个不要的数据线全心全意逗咕噜和薯条，面上如常，嘴上犯贱：可能小孩都更黏妈妈一点吧。允星河喝水喝一半差点喷出来，伸手拿抱枕砸他脑袋，恨不得当场和臭弟弟拼刺刀，打到第三下才发现抱枕上印的是自己的超丑表情包，脸上幻痛，戚戚然放手了。  
他跟王瀚哲做过许多荒唐事，在他房间或者是王瀚哲这儿，一开始只要避开咕噜，再后来还要避开囧囧和薯条，像对偷情父母。某一次不应期王瀚哲趴在他身上，把脑袋搁在允星河肩膀那里，听见两个人的心跳扑通扑通，在黑暗的房间里像在血管处加了个麦。咕噜领着两个小弟在门口喵嗷喵嗷叫，小爪子挠门缝，仿佛已经三天三夜没有吃饭了。王瀚哲一个头两个大，把自己从允星河肚子里抽出来，黏糊糊的润滑液擦在舍友大腿上。允星河收拢了手指又放开，指间还有一点被紧紧握过的幻痛感，像是合不上。他贱兮兮地拿脚踩在王瀚哲后腰：体现父爱的时候到了。  
他本意是让王瀚哲去喂猫，但王姓男子从善如流：乖儿子，爸爸爱你。  
他们家三个猫，大部分时候都挺乖的，大姐大咕噜管制两个小弟，在两个单身男人的监护下生活得其乐融融。通常王瀚哲跟允星河关上门工作的时候，三个崽从来不吵，但偏偏每次乱搞的时候咕噜就会领着小弟来门外嗷嗷叫，叫声凄厉仿佛被欺辱之后回家找人。他们在凄惨猫叫中做爱，猫叫像雨声铺天盖地落下来，允星河趴在床上，感觉自己被年轻人一下一下撞得要散。他手指蜷缩到一半，又被王瀚哲慢吞吞的掰开了。男孩子的手心热烘烘的烙在他的手背上，允星河晕乎乎地，身上舒服了脑子就活络，思维发散：咕噜是不是来捉奸啊？  
王瀚哲脱离处男没有多久，神经紧绷，严防死守每个可能会被嘴臭江帆嘲笑的地方，这时候一边往里面日他，一边伸手握着允星河的东西，手指肚从顶端蹭过去，说话带喘，声音很低：通奸算奸吗？  
江帆哆嗦一下，射了。

04  
这天晚上允星河跟他回家，进门的时候咕噜破天荒的跑来迎接，王瀚哲感激涕零，允星河习以为常：这不是很正常吗？屋主王先生悲愤交加：对我来说不正常。  
允星河坐在地上抱咕噜的时候王瀚哲又打了一次电话确认舍友是不是不回来，等他挂掉电话回过头来，就看见囧囧迈着小短腿不晓得从哪里跑来了允星河身边。人生艰难，只有戆戆快乐地在自己旁边跑来跑去，王瀚哲蹲下来撸狗，柴犬脑袋在他手底下钻来钻去，而允星河靠着茶几坐着，咕噜眯着眼睛蜷缩在他的膝盖上，允星河低着头，弯下身子在猫脑袋上亲了一下：咕噜想不想我啊？  
王瀚哲有一瞬间没有说话，时光匆匆，好像还是高考结束之后的那个暑假，他跟允星河住在一起，坐车到很远的地方领养了一只猫。  
我想不想你啊？  
不讲现在舍友的趣事了，允星河。老实说的话，应该也是想的吧。

他跟允星河在床上瞎搞，中间空白一大段时光，动作起来已经不太熟练。王瀚哲往裤子口袋里摸避孕套的时候允星河陷在很软的被褥里，迷迷糊糊地，像在云朵上面漂。他把自己用被子抱住，身上的衣服已经被剥得差不多了，探头说话的时候能看见白皙的肩膀，像小面积的雪盲一样。允星河窝在被子里，仿佛是小孩子玩露营游戏，只露一个脸出来，眼睛盯着王瀚哲的后背。小王长手长脚，似乎比他们分别的时候还要更高，从前匆匆忙忙见面时没有功夫细想，这时候却体会出来了。  
他们俩住一块那会儿王瀚哲只下楼跑步，现在忙里偷闲跑一跑健身房，虽然因为忙碌荒废一段，但身上的线条还留存着一点，动作的时候能看见肌肉的起伏。允星河突然有点想不起来他们原来是什么样子了，那时候的自己是个又白又宅的弱鸡，现在好了一点，跟着健身房的男同性恋教练努力练一点二头肌。他义无反顾过，心比天高过，也在有的地方吃过亏，江帆磕磕碰碰地在成年人的世界里摸索着走，从前他总把王瀚哲当弟弟，但现实却是小男孩比他更快地学会长大了。  
王瀚哲的手指沾着润滑慢慢探进来的时候，他心里突然酸了一下，只觉得哽得难受，因此不得不说点没七着八的东西来分散注意力。他说中国拜，喂，傻逼，你记得我们第一次搞的时候吗？王瀚哲顿了一秒，在黑暗中咬牙切齿地说操。第一次的经历对处男来说比较不堪回首，比如说刚埋进去就射了，然后在允星河不太温柔的嘎嘎嘲笑声中很快又硬起来，恶狠狠的做了第二轮。  
但其实也没有那么不堪回首。他记得自己那会儿火急火燎的跑下楼买套，最近的小卖部还不能扫码，于是只好带电话给江帆下来送钱。那个晚上王瀚哲拿着江帆的钱包买了套，像个翻墙出门被抓的小学生，脸上很臊，转过身旧看见江帆远远地在那边等他。穿着老头短袖，松垮垮的运动短裤，球鞋在地上蹭来蹭去。他走过去，先是走，然后跑向他，夏天的热气伴着夜晚的微风随着王瀚哲一起来到了，江帆抬起头看他，那个瞬间世界仿佛静音，一切都远去了，他们像地下党接头一样在路灯的阴影底下牵手，手指汗津津地蒙着一层热气，黏黏糊糊地蹭在一起，然后很快就分开。回家路上允星河走在前面，他跟着走，越走越快，到家门口掏钥匙的时候手都发抖，好像牙齿都在打架。  
王瀚哲把自己往里面顶，被扩展过的穴口勉力放松着将人吞进去一点，允星河微微地喘着气，王瀚哲气归气，又懒得理他，慢吞吞地把自己往深处送。他在允星河面前黑历史太多，一面窘迫一面麻木，这时候压低了声音，嘴唇擦过他耳朵，温声温语地说：你再试试？允星河被他一撞，腰哆哆嗦嗦的抖起来，涓涓滴滴的快感在他的皮肤下流动着，像缓慢的潮水，从骨血之中漾出来，允星河迷迷糊糊的，他的眼镜被脱掉了，王瀚哲低下头，丰润的嘴唇亲他颤抖的睫毛，然后是皱起来的眉头。鼻尖蹭过他的额头，像童话里奇异的动物用这种方法与人共享一个梦境。他的脑子里翻过一千遍，过去的浪潮连成海洋从一个封闭的空间渡到另一处。  
允星河攀住王瀚哲的肩膀，他迷迷糊糊，不知道为什么想起来更早之前，在正式上床之前他们俩做的那些莫名其妙的事情。最开始好像是哪个朋友留宿在家，他就跟王瀚哲挤在一间。早上醒来的时候意外发现男孩子的东西稀里糊涂的支棱起来一点，王瀚哲没脸出房间去厕所解决，等了半天也没下去，江帆只好一边嘲笑他一边说早上嘛很正常，然后转过身子去给他留一点点空间。他躺在自己的那半边床上，王瀚哲在他的身边，空调的制冷不好，打到十六度还是好热，王瀚哲在被子里褪下裤子窘迫地握住自己，带着一点凌乱的呼吸慢慢地动起来。允星河用被子蒙住头，幸灾乐祸的心思已经褪去，不知道为什么也变得焦躁起来。他的额上渗出汗水，后背发紧，被子里太热了，仿佛被囚禁在另一个次元，允星河一言不发，他蜷着身子缩在那里，直到王瀚哲委屈的声音传来，可怜兮兮说我操啊弄不出来。  
他从被子里钻出来，仗着年长者跟青春期的双重优势，没皮没脸地主动提出建议：闭上眼睛。江帆说，他伸手握住那根东西，第一次将别人的玩意拢在手心。  
“就当我是妹子了。”

05  
当然不是妹子了。  
王瀚哲的手摸过江帆的脖颈，手指梭巡过他叫出声音来时颤抖的喉结，他俯下身去，嗅着那人颈间的气味，温温吞吞地反复亲吻耳朵。允星河在他的手下哆嗦，他整个人比王瀚哲小一号，背后位的时候几乎能被他整个拢在怀里，脊背紧贴他的胸前，只隔着一层黏黏糊糊的汗水。他摸清这个人，从骨肉到内核，一点一点缓慢侵蚀，细细密密小心捕捉。  
黑暗的房间像是一个小小的世界，猫叫如同雨水一样分隔开他们与洪流，他的手扣进江帆的指间，手指用力地攥紧了江帆的掌心。他叫着这个人的名字，从ID，外号，再到本名，允星河，允大屌，江帆，一遍一遍孜孜不倦。他的鼻尖蹭过允星河汗湿的发尾，允星河弓起身子，他淅淅沥沥的把自己溅在王瀚哲的手上，幻觉跟回忆丝丝缕缕抽离而去，只剩下快欲仍然流淌。他喉头哽咽，说不出话，只觉得王瀚哲的吻小心翼翼落在自己发热脸颊。  
日子很长，允星河不由自主地想。急促的呼吸跟心跳连接起来，搭起小小的桥梁，王瀚哲的手指嵌在他的指间，过往余生皆纷扰而来，他们仍然年轻，不怕荒唐。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 我后悔了AO3好麻烦大家随便看看


End file.
